In order to communicate via the Internet, network devices are assigned Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. IP addresses are used to identify devices when sending and receiving traffic via the network.
Configuring network devices, such as server computers, with IP addresses is typically performed by a network administrator. However, manually configuring and maintaining IP address assignments can be time consuming and error prone. For example, a network administrator may have to manually manage a list of available IP addresses and manually maintain a sufficient number of IP addresses in the list for future assignments.